Blood Moon
by Shadownia 'Fried Rice' Clow
Summary: "I will stain the moon bright red with your blood one night, Jack Atlas! I'll make you regret ever betraying us!" - After Jack left for King, he forgot everything about his old life except this one promise. \\Yaoi and Character Death/


Jack Atlas.

That name inspired fear in some, admiration in others. However, for a certain Yusei Fudo, the name inspired the aftermath feelings of being betrayed. They hit a nerve that triggered his anger. It made him mad to no end.

Jack used to be his friend, but now he was known as King of the Neo Domino…That was exactly what he was. King of the Neo Domino. He ruled over the city and the Satellite.

He left Yusei, Crow, everyone behind for his own selfish desire to rule the world.

Now it was a bit different. Yusei and Crow were a pair of thieves, Yusei bearing the mark of one on his left cheek. However, being a thief was only a pastime. His real objectives… They were to kill his former friend. Through all the robberies they have made, he and Crow have memorized the twisting and turning route of the maze that lay inside the castle, however, the spiky haired man was going alone on this one. He slipped on his boots and walked out into the deserted streets of the Satellite.

Yusei looked up at the moon. It was blood red…How fitting.

'I'm coming Jack…I promised I would stain the moon bright red with your blood one night, and make you regret ever betraying us…'

* * *

The man ran a hand through his blonde hair, as he slurped a bit of his ramen. He stared at the documents on the desk in front of him and sighed. Being King of Neo Domino had so many responsibilities and the two thieves that stole from his palace were a nuisance as well, but he was fine with that.

He had someone's wish to keep him going. A certain boy's wish. His wish to unite the Satellite and Neo Domino City. Long time ago, this wish was from a child. He's probably a man now…and Jack couldn't help but feel the pain…

Because Jack couldn't remember a thing about how the boy was…not a single feature of his beautiful face could be found in his distorted memory of the Satellite. He couldn't remember anything, the only memory was a promise. Even then the voice sounded distorted, only the words remained clear in his head.

The day he left Satellite by tricking the only boy he could ever love and stealing his Stardust Dragon Ring. When he departed, putting everything behind him, he only let one thing linger in his memory.

"_I will stain the moon bright red with your blood one night, Jack Atlas! I'll make you regret ever betraying us!"_

Jack stood from his finely carved wooden chair and walked to the night stand next to his king-sized bed. A small velvet box stood under a small lamp, next to a novel. He opened the soft covered object and marveled at the treasure it kept inside. Walking out to his balcony, he saw the dark blue and purple pelt that was the Night. The stars stood out, twinkling like diamonds, but what caught his attention the most was the equally as beautiful glistening red ruby of a Moon. He held the ring, the Stardust Dragon glowing slightly in the Moon's red gaze.

"The moon's bright red…" Jack whispered quietly to no one. "Will you be coming for me?"

* * *

A slight bit later, there was a knock at the door. Jack gave permission to enter his chambers and speak. The guard kneeled behind Jack and spoke,

"We have captured the man stealing from your palace, my lord, he will be executed for numerous more crimes…"

"Very well, I want to see his execution though, I will not allow such scum to die so pleasantly."

"I will prepare him in the Private Execution Room, my lord."

"He shall be executed as soon as he says his Last Words."

"Yes, my lord."

Jack sighed, a small gut feeling told him he was doing something wrong, that he shouldn't execute the person stealing, but Jack hadn't listened to his heart in a long time. He wasn't going at the moment, maybe some other time, but not now…

He looked at the ring then closed the lid. He looked at the Blood Moon.

"You promised you would kill me…Where are you?"

* * *

Yusei wasn't scared as his body was roughly strapped onto the metal table. An execution with electricity, heh, he expected something bloody, after all it was Blood Moon.

Then he saw the men prepping vials of blood red liquid, and immediately recognized it as Cantarella, mixed with 150 grams of cyanide, but that wasn't all, the vials were being attached to long wires that were clipped onto the table.

Yusei realized what was going to happen to him. They were going to execute him Silesia style. Man-made atoms would travel along the wires and into his body, collecting the vile mixture of chemicals within the red liquid, then injecting it into his body. The atoms also carried electricity, 1150 volts to be specific. The poor prisoner was to be poisoned and electrocuted to death at the same time.

Now this was a more fitting way of executing him…

Jack walked down the halls of the castle, the path twisting and turning. He knew something was missing, maybe it was because the hallway wasn't as elaborately decorated… Oh, who the hell is he trying to convince? The absent feeling…is there because he didn't have his world to share.

He had men and women equally throwing themselves at his feet, but he wanted none of them. He wanted a person who all he knew about was a boy, and promised death to him. He knew nothing else, yet for some strange reason, he's still in love with him.

His face might be hidden from him, tucked behind layer upon layer of inky black fog that clouded his memories.

His voice might be ruined from the static, as if someone had messed around with it like it were a tape recorder, then broke it, only leaving the fragment of words barely made out.

Whoever this person was, Jack still loved him, and he kept to find this person one day, take the Stardust Dragon and place it upon his ring finger and claim him as his own, then ravish and spoil him.

But for now, his duty to watch a high criminal to be executed was at hand. Jack took a deep, but discreet, breath as he entered the room and sat upon the throne.

* * *

Yusei heard the door open and in came his target.

Oh how much he wanted to strangle him, just put his bare hands around his stupid neck and give it a nice tight squeeze.

Too bad he was chained down and sentenced to death, or this would've been fun… Oh well, at least Crow would still be here to look after everyone and eat ramen with them.

Yusei had seen these trials with his own eyes. How the people were to be executed and sent to the Afterlife when they finished their Last Words.

Alas, his days had finally come to an end, and as Jack sat down, Yusei already knew what he wanted to say to the man sitting on the throne.

* * *

"Now, prisoner, you will speak your Last Words and afterward you will be executed. You have 1 minute…"

Jack watched as the man strapped down to the table smirk, his eyes clearly stating that even if he died this would not be the end. Jack's heart stopped as their eyes met for a mere second.

He felt he was about to have a heart attack, as the man spoke.

"I will stain the moon bright red with your blood one night, Jack Atlas! I'll make you regret ever betraying us!"

As he finished, Jack screamed for the execution to stop, but it was too late. Everything happened too fast before his eyes.

The Executioner pulled the switch.

Jack ran to Yusei to try and stop sending him to his death, but his guards blocked him from going anywhere near him.

Yusei's anguished scream echoed throughout the room, and shrilled in Jack's ears as rivers of tears rained down his face.

Jack tried to struggle against his guard's grip, as all the memories came back to him.

The boy's black orange streaked hair, his cobalt eyes, his award-winning smile and everything else about him, all rushed back to Jack in that one moment.

"No! YUSEI!"

With one last cry, Yusei's body laid limp on the table, a small trail of blood ran from his lips, as his head fell to the side, his eyes half lidded.

Jack stopped struggling. Seeing the only person he had ever loved, dead before his own violet eyes.

The guards let go of the blond and he ran over to Yusei's side, trying to shake his love awake.

"Yusei! Please wake up! Please, Yusei! Please!"

Jack's cries became nothing more than agonizing sobs as he fell to his knees and buried his face onto Yusei's arm. The sobbing raked through Jack's body and tears flowed fast from his now puffy eyes. Jack looked up at Yusei's face and began to caress his branded cheek.

"Yusei…you idiot…you didn't need to kill me to make me regret leaving you…I already did when I left you…and you started breaking my heart…"

Jack rose from the floor and started to take off the handcuffs and shackles. His hands shaky and scared. The guards were all telling Jack that they would take care of Yusei's body, but he wouldn't listen. He blocked out every single word, as he took the shackles off one by one. After all four were off, Jack could still feel the sliding drops fall, he placed a hand over Yusei's now deathly cold sapphire eyes and shut them. He picked Yusei up bridal style and left the room without another word.

After reaching his chambers, Jack set Yusei down on his bed and looked him, his body still didn't lose the beauty of itself, and in fact, Yusei's slightly dark skin glowed in the dimmed lighting of the room, as Jack wiped away the blood from his lips. Jack took out the Stardust Dragon Ring and held Yusei's limp hand in his own.

He couldn't keep his eyes off of Yusei's face as he slipped on the ring on Yusei's 4th finger.

His tears reformed as he thought what might have been. What he imagined was far from what it was now.

Jack would be down on one knee holding out the velvet box to Yusei, instead of sitting beside him like this.

Yusei's would-be glossy blue eyes would sparkle even more as the he accepted and tackled the blond onto the floor, laughing and smiling madly, instead of lying limp and lifeless on the bed.

The salty raindrops wouldn't stop…

Jack took the Red Dragon Archfiend Dagger from the sheath on his belt and wrapped Yusei's graceful fingers around its hilt.

The older man slid into the bed and held the younger's hand in his own.

"You promised…"

Jack plunged the dagger into his chest, slicing right into his heart. He felt the pain run through him, but it felt numb. The blood pooled out and spread like a crimson flower amongst the white bedspreads. Jack shifted closer to Yusei the dagger pushed in deeper, but Jack was too numb to feel the pain.

Jack took a hold of Yusei's hand and pulled out the dagger, blood flowing freely from his wound. He held his dead lover close to him, and held him tightly.

"You promised you would kill me Yusei…"

He planted one last chaste kiss on Yusei's lips before surrendering himself to the darkness of bliss known as death.

"And I promise I would love you…Yusei…"


End file.
